1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition for a color filter used in the manufacture of, e.g., a color liquid crystal display device or a color image pickup tube device, to a color filter, and to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a color liquid display device has been employed as a monitor for televisions, a monitor for personal computers, a mobile device, etc., and the color filter employed in the color liquid display device has been increased in demanded levels of various properties, including, in addition to brightness and color purity, for each of the color filter segments, uniformity of coating, sensitivity, developing property, patterned shape, etc. Further, since the color filter is used for a long period of time, the qualities thereof, such as heat resistance and light fastness, are also strongly demanded to be excellent. In particular, concomitantly with the propagation of liquid display devices, the color filter is strongly demanded to have a further enhanced contrast and a further enlarged color reproducing area in order to meet the demand to reproduce clear-cut and bright colors.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-186124 discloses a method for realizing excellent color reproducing areas of high brightness by specifying the CIE color specification values of x, y and Y for each of red, green and blue color filter segments constituting a color filter and specifying the pigments and the mixing ratio and grain size thereof.
JA-A 2005-49791 (KOKAI) discloses a method for enlarging the color reproducing area by adding a cyanine color filter segment having a specified CIE color specification value to a red-colored filter segment, a green-colored filter segment and a blue-colored filter segment.
However, even in any of the methods described above, enlargement of the color reproducing area of a liquid crystal display device is insufficient, and hence, a liquid crystal display device which has further improved color reproducing properties is required.